


I see the island.

by reygrets



Series: where we meet (reylo smut one shot collection) [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, It's consensual lads, Kylo Ren's got tentacles, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey's just here for a good time, Tentacle Sex, it's tentacle porn, the things we do for scientific discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reygrets/pseuds/reygrets
Summary: Doing anything in the name of science had been her creed.Or; Rey gives herself over to the darkside for a pair of pretty eyes, and eight tentacled limbs.





	I see the island.

Living in the desert bred a thread of fascination with the sea. The cool edges lapping up against sand that wasn’t brittle and cruel. Where the sun was welcome, not deified, it kissed, it didn’t burn. 

Rey’s thought of the ocean a hundred _thousand _times but isn’t afforded the opportunity to indulge until she’s in her early twenties. Two long decades dreaming of an island with crystalline shores, rocky cliffs, and bouquets of green, sea-fairing flora. 

She’s sitting on a sharp outcropping of bleached coral, water that’s more teal than blue rolls over the arch of her feet and her eyes are squinting against the mirror surface that kicks the suns glare back up, obscuring her sight of the thriving ecosystem sprawling out around her. 

Something brushes the bottom of her foot. It tickles, and Rey reflexively jerks back - thinking its seaweed at best, a fish, at worst – looking down in time to see a tentacle retreat in between the cracked stones below. 

_Odd_. What research she’s done suggests most cephalopods preferred the south side of the island, as the shallows spread further in the north, and thus drew Rey to water she could wade through and biomes she could more easily observe.

Her curiosity is piqued, however, and Rey shucks off the thin denim shorts and tank top she’d been wearing over her swimsuit. Its a bikini, which wasn’t exactly practical for diving but it's her first day she figures she can get away with a bit of leisure while she maps out the island.

She dives in without preamble, it wasn’t deep, and the sun baking the white-sand floor made it unnaturally warm. Rey’s giggles escape as a stream of bubbles from her awe-parted lips. She swears a pair of eyes looked up at her in the ravine she paddled towards. Illuminated by the opalescent scales of passing angelfish and the refracted sunbeams stripped of their yellow-gold light. Everything was silver here, painted in broad strokes as Rey cards through sand and sea.

She’s about to surface when something more firmly wraps around her leg, and its all she can do to flounder desperately upwards for air. Mercifully, it loosens, Rey gasps when air slips soothingly into her burning lungs. Though when she looks down, that calm has fled her almost immediately.

It… No… _He_… looked … Well, Man enough, his torso was cut from marble, long, lean lines of muscles honed by an anatomy designed for sea-faring. Though below the sharp rise of his hips, a network of tentacles gave way to an octopi-like build.

“—what are you?” Rey’s brows are knit and high, and panic floods her veins with the sting of adrenaline.

He doesn’t speak, an amphibian tilt of his head indicates _confusion_; he can hear her, but whether or not he can understand remains unclear.

Rey tries again, smacking lightly at the boneless limb that was holding onto her calf. “Let me go.” A pause, “_Please_.” because if he hadn’t comprehended _that_, pleasantries were a surefire game changer. She groans inwardly at herself, but he complies. 

Rey swims a bit closer to shore, sitting where the water was only a few inches deep so she can gather her bearings. ( and escape to dry land if need be ). Once more, this creature trails after her, hoisting his upper body out and sitting on the bench of his tentacles, a hiss escapes from the gills that flare out on his neck. 

“What are you?” Softer, with less fear in her voice - its been replaced by the wonder she _knew _would always find her when she found the sea.

He makes a noise, webbed wingers draw a line down his chest, and then he points to her.

_Oh_. “I’m Rey.” She phrases it slowly, and very carefully. It felt silly, like talking to a fish and expecting it to comprehend.

He nods, only for another strangled sound to pass his admittedly full lips. (Which she is definitely not staring at) 

“I don’t know what you’re trying to say.” Rey frowns, and wrings out her drying hair so it wouldn’t tickle between her shoulder blades. 

The .. man? beast? Moves towards her, hands held aloft as if he understood enough to know that meant peace. Twin tentacles slide up Rey’s legs, and he tugs on them a bit - almost experimentally, like he couldn’t imagine these ineffectual limbs doing anything in the sea. It makes Rey smile, and laugh.

She should feel trapped, or panicked, but her mind is a strange and comforting mixture of content and clear. 

“Be _gentle _you.” She snaps when the end of one slips too high and flinches at the snap of her elastic swim bottoms. Rey cannot help but shiver, and eyes that have gone dark, nearly predatory, hone in on that. 

Oh no. _No no no_ –

He lurches forward, chest wet-slick, but it had the texture of human skin despite some viscus coating that had water beading and rolling away. He clacks pointed teeth by her ear, a low sound to follow.

Rey huffs, her hands pressing against his abdomen in some silent bid for this hulking frame to _move_.

He doesn’t. And those wandering tentacles of his have been very busy while Rey’s been distracted by an obsidian stare and strong hands. He was toying with the fabric of her swimming-suit, marveling at the shift in texture as he moves to touch the skin beside it. And then the skin _underneath _it.

A hiss passes her lips, and he responds to that with a baritone croon. 

_Is she actually going to let him do this? _

Doing anything in the name of science had been her creed and the little voice arguing that this didn’t qualify is quieted when he ruts his hips experimentally against hers. 

Rey disentangles herself only long enough to strip away her bikini bottoms, embarrassed at the film of arousal that’d soaked where the sand and sun had dried. She tosses them away, but he reaches for the scarp of fabric and pick it up, drawing it to his mouth where a forked tongue flits out and he bellows like thunder.

He ducks his head back down, licking stripes up her salted skin and making little grumbly noises that Rey can only assume to be pleased. One of his tentacles has been prodding, kneading at her thigh and slips against the trail of arousal, mashing into her sex.

She yelps out in surprise and he recoils bodily. Eyes going wide.

“No you’re,” A flustered expression of worry. Did he think he’d hurt her? Rey softens, chewing on her lower lip while parting her legs and falling back against the noon-baked sand. She reaches between her thighs and encourages him back upwards. Somehow, this was less shameful than her late-night trysts with the nameless, faceless dudes she brought home from the bar.

Because he looks at her like something to cherish ( or to eat- jury’s out ), but his wonder at her coltish body was likely born of her being the first human he’s seen.. .as he’s most decidedly the first of .. whatever he was, to her.

His motions are slower, treating her like she’s fragile. Which only draws whimpers from Rey where goosebumps follow the thick, ribbed edge of a tentacle that’s drawn from underneath the nest of the others. It's thicker but shorter, and the faces he makes while it prods at her cunt tell Rey that it withholds his equivalent of a cock.

She’s right. The skin puckers, and parts, revealing the truth that’s more humanoid than she would have strictly expected. He rumbles low in his chest, and pulls her further down into the water, using the mobility it offered to slide the head of his cock against her, his tentacles flaring and moving quicker, serpentining around her waist and in one powerful thrust, he fills her.

Rey screams. There’s no one to hear her, no one to question why she’s letting this beastly thing split her in two. He’s pinning her down with his arms, his chest slip-sliding over hers and moving the thin fabric of her top away to reveal breasts that’ve pebbled and stiffened under his attentions. 

He preens at the sight of her rose-colored nipples and lets sharp claws pluck at them individually, while his cock writhes and attempts to bury itself deeper when there’s no place else to go. She almost feels bad, that her physiology wasn’t outfitted for his but when she sucks on one of the tentacles that’s slid up the embankment and nestled beside her head, he stops. He stiffens. And he looks at her with fat pupils and bared teeth.

Rey does it again, and she can feel him shudder from every point of contact they share. 

The pleasure of him pressing her to overfullness and moving around is doubled as his rutting has placed sweet pressure over her clit, and she’s now obscenely sucking, licking at any piece of him she can reach – he almost sounds wounded when her cunt flexes down on him, the strength of her orgasm has Rey’s vision whiting out, lost to sound and scent and sensation alone. She feels like she’s back in the desert, but there’s no better way to burn.

He comes soon after, the thick, sticky consistency pools between them into the sand, muddying it. 

“And I don’t even know your name,” Rey chuckles breathlessly, watching as he continues to lick the sweat from her abdomen. He only stops when the width and length of his tongue has brought him down to her aching ( empty ) sex. Rey clenches one hand against his back and the other shifts uselessly through sand.

“— do that again.” 

**Author's Note:**

> reposting this, hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
